


The Music We Make

by GeekCharming270



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Jim is in love with the conductor of the United Earth Symphony. One night Spock catches him playing the piano and what follows is a night neither one of them expected.





	The Music We Make

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea sitting in my notes for a while. It was originally written for a different pairing I follow but I found it worked much better for Jim and Spock. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you have any fic requests please leave them down in the comments.

Ever since he was a little boy James Kirk dreamed of being a world-renowned pianist with the United Earth Symphony (UES), just like his father was, playing on stage at the Admiral Jonathan Archer Performing Arts Center, and all over the galaxy with conductors like Christopher Pike, Amanda Grayson, and the latest principal conductor of the United Earth Symphony, S’chn T’gai Spock. S’chn T’gai Spock who at the age of 25, was the youngest to ever be presented with that prestigious position, had been a child prodigy being able to play just about any instrument from the moment he laid his hands on it, and who also happened to be the target of Jim’s unrequited affection.

It was the last concert of the 2254/2255 season for the UES and Jim was waiting patiently backstage for the final curtain call so he could start cleaning up for the night. As per usual the last concert tended to fill the Archer Center to the brim, and tonight was no exception, meaning that the applauses were longer and there were nearly twice as many curtain calls, but it had been decided that they would only do a maximum of three tonight. From his current position, Jim could just make out the black bowl cut belonging to Spock, making his way back out onto stage for the final time as the audience stood on their feet applauding. This time the tall slender man made his way towards the side of the stage where Jim was leaning against the grey concrete wall. Spock nodded to Jim in acknowledgment as he walked past with the first chair violinist Nyota Uhura clinging to his arm.

The sight of Spock with the beautiful African made the blond’s heart constrict, but he pushed it away knowing that he had no right to be jealous. There had been rumors of Spock and Uhura dating going around for several months so Jim figured it was only a matter of time until their relationship went public, so it was just wishful thinking on his part that the handsome conductor would be gay like he was or even bisexual at the least.

Jim waited several more minutes until the concert hall cleared out before he stepped on stage to begin cleaning it off for tomorrow’s event. While two of the other janitors worked on the auditorium he went to work on mopping off the stage clearing it of any sweat or spit that might have come from the instruments and their owners before stacking away the chairs and stands.

He took his time cleaning to make sure that the stage was immaculate before he left for the night. When everything was put away the only things remaining on the stage were the grand piano and the podium - which Jim was given specific instructions not to move. When he was finished the blond checked to see if his coworkers were gone.

It was these nights Jim loved the best because he got to pretend his dreams were reality as he made his way over to the grand piano with a smile stretching across his face, looking out at the hall full of empty chairs, but in his mind they weren’t empty they were filled with nearly 5000 people cheering him on as he took a seat in front of the Bösendorfer. Letting his long fingers skim over the tops of the smooth ivory keys Jim took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he began playing _Reverie L. 68_ by Claude Debussy. The first few notes came pouring from his left hand to soon be joined by the right adding a barely there new layer of depth to the light notes he was playing. Slowly ever so slowly he let the song begin to build putting more pressure on the keys. As he played he imagined the tide on the beach and the way the water would push up gently onto the sand, and suddenly crash onto the shore louder than before then quickly recede back into lighter sounds, tender and soft once again. He imagined the second part of the song as rain starting out as solitary drops then a few at a time gradually getting stronger and stronger turning into a light drizzle and suddenly a small shower. Then it became the solitary drops once more as the song faded out filling the room with silence. 

As the blond finished the hall filled with applause, but it’s not in his head like he expected it to be. To his left is the least likely person Jim would ever expect to be applauding him, Maestro Spock. In that moment the human realized he was breaking one of the biggest rules of his job, and to make matters worse he was seen doing it by one of the most influential people in the UES.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Jim practically yelled shooting up from his place on the piano bench nearly knocking it over. “I’ll pack my things and leave.”

“I would rather you stayed,” Spock stated as he took short measured steps towards Jim. “I have never heard Debussy played so beautifully before.”

Jim halted at the compliment turning back to stare at the ebony haired man in awe trying to figure out how a novice like himself could elicit such praise from _the_ S’chn T’gai Spock. He felt a crimson heat fan out across his cheeks, and not wanting the other man to see Jim looked down in embarrassment.

“What is your name? I have observed you playing several times before, but I am unaware of this information,” Spock asked causing Jim to look up and see that he was within arms reach of the other man now.

“James Kirk,” he answered in a whisper alarmed that Spock had caught him at the piano before, “but most people just call me Jim”

“Well, Jim, it is a pleasure to meet you” the other man stated his face devoid of emotions. But Jim could swear he saw a glint of amusement in the Vulcan’s eye.

“I…I know who you are, Sir, it’s an honor to meet you,” Jim responded hesitantly, performing the ta’al with his left hand. 

“If you would please, you may address me as Spock. There is no need to be so formal,” Spock replied returning the gesture.

“Well then, Spock I really am sorry that I broke the rules and played the piano,” Jim apologized again clasping his hands behind his back.

“Technically, I should inform the other board members about this infraction” the older man started, “but I was being truthful when I said that I have never heard anyone play Debussy that beautifully before, therefore I will let you off with a warning this time.”

“Oh my god. Thank you,” Jim nearly cried. He desperately needed this job and he wouldn’t know what he would do if he lost it.

“It is of no consequence, Jim. How long have you been playing?”

“Before he died, my father was the pianist George Kirk. He taught me everything he knew,” Jim explained waiting for Spock to comprehend the weight of his words.

It was like a switch flipped behind Spock’s eyes as he listened to Jim, “I was unaware that George Kirk was married and had children.”

“He didn’t want my mother, older brother, and I in the spotlight so when they married he kept it a secret. And did the same when we were born.”

“I understand,” Spock stated. “It was admirable of him to want to raise his family that way. My parents did not have the luxury of a quiet life with my father being an ambassador and my mother being an accomplished conductor.”

“It was nice, when he was still around,” Jim smiled trying to repress the memories of family life after his father had died.

Spock must have seen the discomfort in Jim’s eyes and decided to change the subject, “Are you finished cleaning for the night?”

“Yeah, I just need to go put my uniform away and grab my stuff.”

“Very well. I was hoping you might wish to accompany me back to my apartment.”

Jim’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. The idea of being alone with Spock in that capacity was enough to fuel his imagination with erotic fantasies for months, but he managed a stammered reply, “W-what? Why?”

Spock gave Jim what he could only describe as a look of amusement, “Perhaps I wish to observe you under different circumstances.”

If the blond wasn’t going into cardiac arrest before then he certainly was now. He had to have been dreaming because there was no way the Vulcan had just so blatantly flirted with him. His mind was screaming at him to respond, but he remained rooted in place, staring at Spock.

“I see I was incorrect in my assessment of your behavior towards me. I apologize,” the Vulcan spoke turning to leave.

That seemed to get through to him because Jim finally moved and grabbed Spock’s hand before he was too far away. The touch was like a live wire inside of Jim’s body, he had never felt anything like it before. There was a niggling at the back of his mind and it was reaching out for something, but Jim didn’t know what that something was. Spock looked back at him in disbelief before pulling his hand away just barely.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean…I know Vulcan’s hands are sensitive. I shouldn’t have—” Jim stammered out.

“It’s quite alright, Jim. I simply was not expecting your touch, but it was not unwelcome.”

Jim nearly sagged in relief.

“Jim,” Spock called out bringing their hands back together and running his index and middle fingers along Jim’s. “Are you aware of what this is?”

The human shivered as the electric feeling returned, “A Vulcan kiss.”

“Precisely.”

“But why does it feel that way?”

“It will be easier for me to show you. Please, come with me back to my apartment.”

Jim nodded.

The pair made their way back towards the staff locker rooms, so Jim could collect his belongings. The entire time the blond was changing Spock’s eyes were glued to him as if he would disappear the second he looked away. With his things in hand Spock led him out to the parking lot towards his hover car. As soon as they were both seated Spock took Jim’s hand in his, twining their fingers together, resting it on his leg while he used the other hand to drive. The electric feeling was back again along with the niggling in the back of his head. It had to have something to do with Spock because Jim had never experienced these sensations before tonight.

When they reached the apartment building Spock was quick to usher Jim inside and up to his apartment which just happened to be the penthouse. Jim stared around in amazement at the combination of human and Vulcan decoration that flowed together seamlessly. It opened up into a large foyer area that led to an open planned kitchen to the left, while directly in front of him was a spacious living room backed against floor to ceiling windows, and to the left was a hallway Jim assumed led to the bedrooms and bathroom. By the floor to ceiling windows, that had the most beautiful view of San Francisco Jim had ever seen, was a sleek white piano that was just begging Jim to play it.

Lowering himself onto the matching white bench Jim played the first song that came to mind, which just happened to be an old Vulcan piece his father had taught him a long time ago. He had never been to Vulcan but he had seen pictures and holovids, and he could just imagine the haunting melody being played on the red sands, its tune weaving its way across the landscape. It was a song about lovers, that Jim was sure of because it called for two people to play in sort of call and response before going together in the most beautiful clash of sound he had ever heard. As if reading his thoughts Spock sat down next to him and began to play the second part that seemed to chase after Jim’s own sound. They pressed closer and closer together as the melodies played out until finally wrapping together.

As the song ended Spock turned on the bench and took Jim's hands in his own.

“Why does it feel like that when we touch?” Jim asked leaning forward so their lips were almost touching. “Why does it feel like my mind is reaching out for something?”

Spock didn’t answer. Instead, he pressed his lips to Jim’s in an all-consuming kiss. Jim opened his mouth immediately allowing the Vulcan access, their tongues clashing, causing the human to moan wantonly. The sound seemed to spur Spock on because his hands made their way under Jim’s ass before he was lifted into the air. This forced another moan from his lips. The thought of that Vulcan strength pinning him down causing his cock to harden even more. Jim managed to wrap his legs around Spock’s middle as he was carried through the apartment to the bedroom.

He was deposited unceremoniously onto the bed, a pair of lust blown brown eyes staring down at him. Spock began stripping away his clothes nearly tearing them in the process. As soon as he saw what was happening Jim also started removing his clothes. When he was completely naked he looked up to see an equally naked Spock with smooth pale skin highlighted with the perfect amount of muscle, his hard cock flushed a deep green from the base nested in a thatch of dark curls to the double rigged head that was leaking pre-come.

Licking his lips Jim scrambled onto his knees desperate for a taste of the man in front of him. He placed a hand on either side of the Vulcan’s hips before placing gentle kisses from the middle of Spock’s stomach all the way to the tip of his cock. A deep growl of approval from the other man emboldened Jim to take Spock all at once.

“Jim. _Ashayam_ ,” Spock moaned burying his hands in the blond’s hair.

Jim hollowed out his cheeks and relaxed his throat as Spock started to fuck his mouth. He noticed that there was a thin substance coating the cock and it had a spicy and almost sour flavor to it, but it only seemed to heighten Jim’s arousal. Sensing this Spock pulled out causing the blond to whimper.

Spock knelt forward on the bed before stretching Jim out on his back so that he was on full display for the Vulcan’s visual pleasure. Needing some type of relief Jim grasped his own cock and started pumping it, earning himself another growl, “Mine.”

“Fuck,” Jim murmured the work going straight to his cock.

Finally, the Vulcan laid himself down on top of Jim. The friction caused by their cocks rubbing together nearly made the human come then and there, but before he could Spock knelt back settling himself between the blond’s open legs. Pumping himself twice he collected what Jim realized must be natural lubricant before teasing Jim’s hole.

“Spooock, please,” Jim moaned pushing his ass down against the fingers. “Need you, now.”

Complying, Spock slid not one but two fingers into the tight heat of Jim’s ass. It was like fireworks were going on behind his eyes. He’s only ever done this to himself, so to have the object of his desires finger fucking him was a dream come true. Then he remembered the sensitivity of Vulcan fingers, so he started bearing down on the digits. That earned him a moan out of Spock. Continuing his ministrations Spock added a third finger and quickly finished opening Jim up.

Lining himself up Spock looked at Jim one last time for approval. The blond nodded frantically, he wanted this more than anything. In one swift motion Spock seated himself fully inside Jim, their hips flush. They moaned in unison both never having felt something this extraordinary before. The live wire that Jim had been feeling ever since they first touched was now a supernova inside his body, burning him up in the most delicious sort of way, and Spock hadn’t even moved yet. When he did Jim screamed the Vulcan’s name over and over.

The room was filled with the sounds of their combined moans of pleasure and the slap of skin against skin. The only thing Jim could think to make this better was the niggling in his mind to finally find what it was looking for. Sensing Jim’s thoughts through their contact Spock spread his fingers across his face.

Suddenly, Jim was no longer alone in his mind. He could feel not only what was going on in his body but he could also feel what Spock was experiencing. The combination of taking and being taken all at once was too much and sent him spiraling over the edge, Spock right behind him. The niggling in his mind found what it was looking for and latched on in a bright burst of golden light. He finally understood what Spock meant when he said it would be easier to show him why they were feeling this way. All of Spock’s memories, his emotions flooded into his mind and he could sense the same was happing within the Vulcan’s mind. He and Spock were meant to be together. They were friend, brother, and lover.

_T’hy’la._

The word flitted across his mind, no doubt from Spock. When they finally pulled out of the meld he was wrapped up in Spock’s embrace, and their minds were still connected. For the first time since his father died Jim finally felt at home. That was what Spock was to him, _home._

“And you are mine, Jim,” Spock placed a kiss to Jim’s temple before drawing the blanket up over them.

And they fell asleep. _Together._


End file.
